The present invention relates to a container reducible in size during use, with dispenser spout fitted with check valve.
Current packaging systems destined to contain a fluid product in paste or gel form and the like and to dispense it, essentially comprise a container, such as, for instance, a bottle made of glass or plastic, and a dispenser, which may consist of a nebulising or dispensing pump.
In current packaging systems, therefore, the container has the function not only to contain, but also to identify the product by means of printed reproductions, labels or other means applied thereto, whilst the dispensing system has the function of transferring the product from the inside of the container to the outside in quantities more or less accurately metered.
At the end of their useful life, possibly prolonged with repeated fillings with so-called "re-fill" packs, current packaging systems generally retain a volume that is essentially equal to the one they had at the start of their use. The impossibility to reduce the dimensions of the container simply through manual flattening due to their usual rigidity entails problems with bulk in their transportation as solid urban waste to disposal in tips or incinerators or, when possible, as differentiated collection destined to recycling. As is well known, voluminous waste not only creates transportation problems but also increases the cost of the disposal and recycling operations themselves.